


You are my night sky

by hobi_peach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cursed Child, Fluff, Hogwarts, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magic, Scorbus inspired, Snow, Wizarding World, kagehina are deeply in love, kagheina as scorbus, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobi_peach/pseuds/hobi_peach
Summary: This begins in the scene where Albus and Scorpius are waiting for Draco and Harry to read their message in Godric’s hollow. I love Harry Potter, kagehina and Haikyuu!!!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You are my night sky

**Author's Note:**

> This begins in the scene where Albus and Scorpius are waiting for Draco and Harry to read their message in Godric’s hollow. I love Harry Potter, kagehina and Haikyuu!!!!!

Shouyou sits cross-legged on the frozen ground, picking at the grass that’s creeping up through the cracks in the pavement. He’s staring across at the house on the other side of the road, watching the light that’s shining out from the gap between his mother’s curtains. They’re closed at the moment, as the sun sets and dusk gathers, but Shouyou doesn’t seem to care. Maybe he’s fixated on the idea of his father, or his presence anywhere nearby them. If he can’t have his adult father, it must be comforting to have the younger version somewhere nearby at least.

Tobio is leaning against the wall beside him, gazing down at him, trying to work out what’s going on in his head without actually asking. Asking would be a disturbance, then Shouyou would look up at him, would lose his train of thought, wouldn’t be lost in his own little world anymore, and it’s the lost Shouyou that Tobio loves; is intrigued by. Tobio wishes he could get lost with Shouyou, could know the secret places he goes in his head when he’s thinking.

The snow is gathering in Shouyou’s hair as it falls, soft white flakes that sit there among the curls, like a galaxy of stars among the black.  
There are constellations there, studded among the messy strands. He can pick out Orion, somewhere near Shouyou’s forehead, and Aries, and Canis Major, and Tobio is just by Shouyou’s left ear. And right down near where Shouyou’s hair meets his neck, Tobio spots his sister, and his heart constricts.  
He clenches his hands into fists and takes a breath, squeezing his eyes tight shut to try and stop the tears from falling. It’s so cold here, it’s so dark, and they have no idea if their message has worked, if his sister has seen it, and all Tobio wants is his sister, in a way he never has before, not even in that other world. It’s a desperate need just to see her and talk to her and tell her that she loves him, because Tobio hasn’t had that chance, not since he realised that that was what he wanted most in the world to say.

He opens his eyes and blinks several times, then goes back to staring at Shouyou’s hair, because if there’s one thing that can distract him and make him feel better then it’s Shouyou.  
He focuses on trying to pick out more constellations. Leo, Andromeda, Cassiopeia. The urge to reach out and trace the shapes through Shouyou’s red hair is overwhelming, but that would make the snowflakes melt, it would disturb Shouyou from his thoughts, and Tobio doesn’t know if Shouyou wants to be disturbed like that, by him. The snowflakes might melt under his touch, but Shouyou wouldn’t.

Tobio tucks his hands into his pockets to restrain himself, and looks away, across at some of the pumpkins that are gathered at the end of a garden path across the street from them. All crooked smiles and flickering candlelight, cheerful and hopeful and bright. If only things were that hopeful...

When Tobio looks away from them and back down at Shouyou he discovers that Shouyou is staring up at him, amber eyes almost flaming in the twilight.

“If they don’t come,” Shouyou says. “I just-“

“They will come,” Tobio says, injecting as much confidence as he can into his voice.

Shouyou nods. “But just say they don’t... What you said earlier... About companions... If I had to be lost in time with anyone I am quite glad it’s you.”

Tobio feels his heart lift and he smiles. “That’s a nice thing to say.”

Shouyou nods and bows his head. “I thought you should know.”

“You’ve got snow in your hair,” Tobio says, because he doesn’t know what to say instead. He reaches out and traces Miwa, then he brushes all the snow out of Shouyou’s hair, sweeping aside the galaxy because he doesn’t need it. Not when Shouyou is here.

*

Shouyou is sitting on the marble steps of The Kageyama Manor, trying to catch snowflakes on his gloved hand, when Tobio arrives with the hot chocolate.

“You know, we wouldn’t actually need a hot drink if you didn’t insist on sitting outside,” he says, setting the mugs down by the door and glaring at Shouyou .

Shouyou smiles. “You were the one who said you wanted to watch the snow fall.”

“From inside the house.”

“I thought you liked the snowflakes?” Shouyou asked. “I thought you liked seeing how different they all are? You can’t do that inside the house.”

“I also can’t get hypothermia inside the house,” Tobio grumbles, and Shouyou laughs.

“Stop being dramatic and sit down.”

Tobio is about to flump down next to him, when he realises that there’s snow collecting in Shouyou’s red hair, just like it had all those years ago in Godric’s Hollow. The flakes are forming constellations, a whole universe, all collected here, just for his sapphire eyes. All the most beautiful and secret things about Shouyou are just for him now, and there’s nothing he loves more than that.  
He reaches out, unashamed, and traces his own constellation across Shouyou’s scalp, melting the snow, and making the smaller shiver.

“What are you doing?” He asks, glancing up at Shouyou.

“The snowflakes,” he says.  
“They make constellations in your hair. Like you’re the sky, and they’re your galaxy.”

Shouyou snorts. “That’s very poetic, but it also tickles.”

Tobio traces another constellation, and Shouyou laughs and pulls away from him.

“Tobio!”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Tobio whispered. “The snow in your hair. I remember how it looked in Godric’s Hollow. It made you look soft.”

“And you weren’t weird about it then, if I remember rightly.”

“I didn’t want to make the snowflakes melt,” Tobio says.

“But you don’t care about that now?” Shouyou asks, smiling up at him.

Tobio looks down at him. “I know I can make you melt too now.”

“Oh really?” Shouyou asks, with a competitive glint in his eyes.

Tobio brushes his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, sweeping aside the snowflakes because he doesn’t need the galaxy, not when he is there. Then he leans down, crouching on the step, and kisses Shouyou as soft and slow as the snowflakes falling onto the ground.  
Shouyou makes a quiet, happy humming sound, and gathers Tobio in, so Tobio falls off balance and lands on top of him on the step. Shouyou wraps both arms round him and they stay there, half lying on the stairs, wrapped up in each other, warm and soft and together, as the snow falls around them, scattering the ground and their hair with a whole universe that’s only for the two of them. Nothing else exists, just Tobio and Shouyou and the snow and the galaxy they created together, and under Shouyou’s touch, Tobio finally melts, just like the snowflakes in his hair all those years ago in Godric’s Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> My twt is @shouhina_


End file.
